A technology for registering and displaying a plurality of images and analyzing the images is used, for example, for image diagnosis in a medical field. To improve an accuracy of the registration, information of corresponding points that are points corresponding between the images on which the registration is performed may be obtained and used for the registration in some cases. In view of the above, a technology for supporting the obtainment of the information of the corresponding points has been proposed. For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 describes that, with regard to images obtained by imaging different shapes of the same object (subject), coordinate transformation based on a particular structure of the object is applied to each of images to have the corresponding points easily identified by visual observation, and the information of the corresponding points between the images to which the coordinate transformation has been applied is obtained.
When the coordinate transformation is applied to each of the plurality of images such that it is facilitated to identify the corresponding points, the shape of the object drawn in the deformed image may be significantly different from the shape of the object drawn in the original image in some cases. Therefore, while it is facilitated to identify the corresponding points by performing the application of the coordinate transformation, it may become difficult to perform the registration between the deformed images on which the coordinate transformation has been applied in some cases.